Locuras
by Blood Golden
Summary: Los personajes de esta historia descubrirán lo peligrosas que pueden llegar a ser sus adicciones. Advertencia: contiene Mpreg. N/A: Si no te gusta ni entres. Dejen sus reviews. Está detenida por falta de ellos. Denme inspiración!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic. Producto del ocio y la desesperación por leer un nuevo capítulo de un fic que "alguien" tiene por ahí. Este es solo el primer capítulo y no sé si lo continuaré, depende de ustedes. V_a dedicado a ti Nadesiko Takase. n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Así que si no te gusta puedes darle un clic a Back pages._

_**Parejas**__: KxHiro, YukixShu, etc._

**Género:** Romance - Humor – Drama

**Raiting: T**

**Summary: **Nuestros personajes descubrirán los peligros de la adicción.

**Chapter summary: **Hiro se encuentra en el hospital, K es el último en enterarse. Un K dispuesto a matar e infiltrarse armado en un hospital por amor a su koi.

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

"**Locuras"**

_By BloodGolden_

**Capitulo Uno:**

"**Un Regalo que no llegó a ser Presente"**

_What happening?-_Preguntaba preocupado K al ver el rostro atribulado de Fujisaki quien solo miraba la compañera de K y se preguntaba si le decía o no.

-_Es que… Hiro ha sido ingresado a la sala de urgencias…-_No pudo terminar de hablar porque ya K había salido a la misma velocidad que un proyectil- _K…_ - Por lo menos no lo mató.

_-¡Qué rayos!_- Claude estaba desesperado, había incluso olvidado preguntar la dirección del hospital. Pensó en llamar a alguien. _Pero… ¿A quién…?_ Shuichi era su mejor amigo y nunca se apartaba de él, por lo que debía encontrarse en el hospital probablemente, pero el muy tonto seguramente no sabría cómo responderle y terminaría enloqueciéndolo de confusión. Ya lo suficientemente preocupado estaba, hasta el extremo, algo inusual en él, quien siempre estaba sereno y tomaba las cosas con calma anta cualquier eventualidad. Pero esta vez no, era su Hiro quien estaba en peligro sin saber la razón, el por qué ni el cómo

¿_Le habría ocurrido un accidente_?- Se preguntaba mientras conducía por la autopista sin rumbo y sin dirección, solo sabía que debía encontrar el hospital en el que tenían a Hiro.

-"_Podría también no ser un accidente_…"- Escuchó en su mente y se detuvo de inmediato.

_¡¡¡Era cierto!!! Lo había olvidado; Hiro había estado sintiéndose mal últimamente y muy extraño los últimos dos meses._

_¿Podría ser que…?-_Se preguntaba mientras reanudaba su camino. No, habían tomado las precauciones necesarias. Hiro tomaba sus pastillas aunque últimamente, al parecer, le estaban provocando malestares extras obligándole a cambiarlas. Su ciclo periódico era normal en cuanto a los efectos de los anticonceptivos se refería; duraba unos pocos días de retraso.

"_Pero… ¿Si había ocurrido en aquella ocasión…?_ – Continuaba con sus incógnitas mientras conducía, lo cual le hacía perder la concentración y entorpecía su manera de conducir hasta casi estrellarse con un auto de la otra vía.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

El tanto pensar le hacía perder el sentido de la realidad por momento hasta casi hacerle colisionar con un poste de una vía ferroviaria.

_¿Hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿A la clínica suicídate, idiota?_

Pero en verdad estaba desesperado, pues marcó el celular de Shuichi y para su alivio (N/A: Pero muy poco alivio por la situación en la que se encontraba) Yuki fue quien tomó el celular y quien le respondió (N/A: Pero qué le importaba quién tomara la llamada; si el baka de Shuichi, el engreído de Yuki o cualquier pobre diablo que estuviese allí) Yuki le dio la dirección de inmediato y sin hacerle esperar. Sin respetar señales de tráfico recorrió la trayectoria liberándose de cualquier estorbo en el camino gracias a su amada magnum, hasta llegar a su destino.

_-¿ Where is Hiro?-_ Preguntó de inmediato al llegar a la sala de espera.

_- Hiro… Hiro…-_ T.T

Shuichi no podía controlar sus lloriqueos y K no sabía si alarmarse o dispararle al muy baka pues se podía esperar que hasta por un rasguño Shuichi se alarmase, pero Fujisaki le había advertido lo delicado de la situación con solo decir: "Sala de urgencias". Y allí estaban todos.

-" _One momento…"-_Susurró mientras miraba a todos con esa mirada fulminante- _¿ Por qué parecía que era el último en llegar?_

_- Tranquilízate, baka-_ Yuki advirtió tan serenamente que este tuvo que reprimirse de inmediato, pero estaba muy preocupado por su amigo.

Todos estaban presentes, incluyendo a Tetsuha y Fujisaki, este último había salido tras K pero aun después de dar mil vueltas sin rumbo y sin dirección K casi voló con todo y auto dejando al pobre Fujisaki tragando polvo. (N/A. Al parecer tenia escondido un poco de nitro, eh? XD). K llegó antes que él. En fin que hasta Kumagoro estaba enterado y en el lugar de los hechos, y él lo había sabido de último.

Una pequeña, diminuta y casi invisible venita de rabia empezaba a brotar en sus sienes.

_¡¿Por qué rayos no me avisaron primero, o por lo menos antes?!_- gritó furioso y empezó a recargar su arma con intensión de borrarlos a todos del mapa.(N/A: No me lo pregunten a mí, de alguna manera logró infiltrarse con todo y arma).

"_Cálmate K"-¿ Quieres?-_Tetsuha sonriendo temeroso.

En esto llegó una enfermera.

"_Por favor, hagan silencio"-_pidió no muy amablemente, pues ya lo había pedido varias veces a un chico peli rosa que se encontraba en el lugar sin parar de gritar. Todos cruzaban los dedos y se hacían cruces pues K subía el arma con intensión de dispararle a la enfermera. (N/A: ¡Que jevi! XD)

_¿Quién es el familiar más cercano al joven Hiroshi Nakano_?- Preguntó otra enfermera que había llegado al momento.

-Yo, de os presentes, soy su novio- respondió K guardando su arma.

¿ _Sus padres y demás familiares?-_ volvió a cuestionar.

_-Vienen a tres horas de camino_- respondió Fujisaki al ver la expresión de fastidio en el rostro de K.

_-Entonces, señor, deberá esperar unos minutos a que el doctor salga y termine de atender al paciente.-Yo no puedo decirles nada-_ dijo concluyendo al notar la intensión de todos de preguntarle.

_-En verdad lo siento K, quise avisarte antes pero no encontré cómo hacerlo; habías olvidado el teléfono celular en tu escritorio, creí que habías ido al baño… o algo así_- explicaba Fujisaki.

_-¿ Acaso no te dije que iba a hablar con los socios del evento para el concierto del lunes?_-K. ¬.¬- _Pero eso ya no importa-_ concluyó, para alivio de Fujisaki.

_-¿ Quien de los aquí presentes es el pariente más cercano al joven Hiroshi Nakano?_- preguntó el doctor que atendía a Hiro al salir tras la puerta.

-_Yo soy su novio-_ respondió K con altura.

- _Entonces usted debe ser el padre de la criatura_- Doc.-_En verdad ya no sorprende que un hombre quede embarazado_…(N/A: Solo en los Mpreg y en mentes como las nuestras. XD)_En fin, ese no es el asunto. La cuestión es que está en un estado muy débil, al parecer sufrió una caída leve pero le provocó un aborto. Parece ser, también, que iba a abortar de cualquier manera; se presentan signos de descuido, tal vez el paciente no sabía que estaba en espera. No logramos salvar la criatura, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero tuvimos que extirparla para salvar al paciente. Lo sentimos._ –Dijo el doctor y luego de ver el turbado rostro de K, le dijo- _Puede pasar si lo desea, pero solo un momento que el paciente debe descansar._- advirtió retirándose.

Con rostro aturdido entró a la habitación, se sentía tan sombría y desprovista de vida. Logró ver tras la cortina el cuerpo de su amado y al lado suyo, dentro de un embase lleno de líquido, lo que parecía ser un feto a penas formándose.

-_Honey…_

**Continuará ? **

**Nota Final:**

Me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este fic para decidir si lo continúo.


	2. Todo sucede por una razón

_**Nota: **__Este es mi primer fic. Producto del ocio y la desesperación por leer un nuevo capítulo de un fic que "alguien" tiene por ahí. Este es solo el primer capítulo y no sé si lo continuaré, depende de ustedes._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla.

_**Advertencia:**__ Contiene Mpreg (Embarazo masculino). Así que si no te gusta puedes darle un clic a Back._

_**Parejas**__: KxHiro, YukixShu, etc._

**Género:** Romance - Humor – Drama

**Raiting: T**

**Summary: **Nuestros personajes descubrirán los peligros de la adicción.

**Chapter summary: **Hiro en la clínica, todos los demás víctimas de las bromas de un doctor un tanto salido. ¿Qué sucederá?

**Aclaraciones de lectura**:

-Letra normal: relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: diálogo, pensamientos de los personajes.

"**Locuras"**

_By BloodGolden_

**Capitulo Dos:**

"**Todo sucede por una razón****"**

Pasaron tres días y Hiro aun no despertaba. Las noticias no se hicieron esperar, en primera plana, en todas las revistas y periódicos. Pero nadie sabía la verdadera razón del estado de Hiro, solo especulaciones.

Shuichi se había quedado dormido en la sala de espera en una pose muy chistosa. Chupándose el dedo y con la cabeza en las piernas de un Yuki también dormido. K no había dormido esos tres días y agradeció que Michael estuviese con su madre. Su brillo estaba menguando con tantas noches en vela. Decidió darle sepultura al feto dos días después ya que el doctor le había dicho que Hiro no despertaría hasta posiblemente pasados 5 días.

Pasaron solo unas horas luego de la salida del sol y Hiro ya estaba despierto.

_¡Milagro!_ — exclamó Shuichi con los ojos húmedos. K creyó estar solo en la habitación, razón por la cual no le vio entrar. Tras este entró Yuki con el rostro impasible. — _¡Yuki, despertó! ¡Es un milagro!_

_¡Silencio, por favor, esta es una clínica!_ — exclamó una enfermera entrando a la sala. Luego, más calmada añadió_— El joven Nakano es muy fuerte._

_¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó K a su koi.

Aun tardaba en acostumbrarse a la luz. Su vista estaba nublada.

_¿K? Tengo la vista nublada…—_ respondió Hiro a corta voz.

_¡Oh no! ¡Ha quedado ciego! _— Shuichi siempre tan dramático.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? _— preguntó Hiro extrañado.

_Le trajeron en una ambulancia hace tres día con padecimiento de apendicitis. — _explicó la enfermera.

_¡¿Apendicitis?! _— exclamaron todos.

_Sí, aquí tengo las pruebas. _—afirmó la enfermera.

_¿Y por eso duró tres días en coma? _—preguntó Suguru Fujisaki sarcástico.

_La cirugía fue complicada y el joven Nakano estaba en un estado crítico. Se salvó por milagro. _— concluyó la enfermera.

_Entonces… ese feto… _—Shuichi parecía desubicado.

_Seguro han sido víctimas de las bromas del Doctor Megumi. Él siempre busca una manera de liberar su estrés cada semana. _— explicó la enfermera.

Hiro parecía fuera de lugar.

_¡¿Entonces me tomaron el pelo?!_ —explotó K.

_¡No grite, esta es una clínica! _— le encaró la enfermera. — _Ahora, por favor salgan, debo revisar al paciente._

_Esto… ¿Podrían salir, por favor? _— comentó Hiro al ver que K continuaría su disputa con la enfermera y quién sabe si traía como siempre una arma y le volaba los sesos. Se abrumó de solo pensarlo.

_El feto era de una señora que también falleció en un accidente de transito. _— comentó la enfermera.

_Bien. Volveremos cuando la enfermera salga. _— sentenció Yuki sacando a K y a Shuichi.

_Tiene unos amigos que se preocupan mucho por usted._ — le comentó la enfermera.

_¿Eso cree? _— Le preguntó Hiro. — _Si los conociera no imagino qué pensaría. Ahora cuénteme, que soy el único que no entiende nada._

_Será un placer. _— le respondió sonriente la enfermera.

* * *

_Nos tomaron el pelo. _— Suguru argumentó.

_El funeral y todo corrió a cuenta de K. _—Tohma.

Pero… —Shuichi queriendo entrar a la conversación. — _Yuki, yo quiero opinar también._

_Nunca dices nada coherente. Mejor calla._ — le respondió Uesugi.

_¡¿Pueden callarse todos?!_ — K aun botaba chispas y había sacado su magnum en ese momento.

_Calma, calma ¿sí?_ — Sakano.

La presión era densa en la sala de espera y la enfermera aun no salía.

_Yo quería decir que aunque fue una mala broma también fue una muy buena acción por parte de K, aunque él no sabía nada, ese bebé no tenía quien hiciera eso por él_. — dijo al fin Shuichi.

Todos quedaron pensativos.

_Al fin has dicho algo bueno._ —Yuki.

La enfermera salió en ese momento enfada y les ordenó que no entraran a ver al paciente.

_Él aun está débil y debe descansar._ _Mañana podrán verle. Ahora no quiero ruidos. Esto es una clínica y el que viole alguna de las reglas saldrá inmediatamente. ¿Entendido? _— la enfermera descargó todo sobre ellos, así que no tuvieron más opción que callar.

Al día siguiente la enfermera les dejó pasar. Hiro se veía más animado al ver que incluso Mika estaba presente.

_¿Así que eso fue lo que les dijo el doctor?_ —preguntó malicioso al verles entrar. — _Pero hiciste una muy buena acción._ — dándole un beso.

_¡Ahhhh! ¡Aquí no!_ — Suguru asqueado.

_Me alegra que estés bien_— K fue a abrazarle.

_¡Nos diste un buen susto!_ —Suguru.

_Creí que morirías… ¡Hiro!_ — Shuichi se había lanzado hacia él pero Yuki lo atrapó antes de llegar a caer.

_Si continúas así sí que lo estaré_— bromeo Hiro.

Y así pasaron un gran susto en la clínica Los Bufones, donde si no mueres por la razón que llegaste ellos te matan con sus bromas y si sales vivo saldrás milagrosamente curado de toda dolencia.

**¿Continuará? **

**Nota Final:**

Esto sí que es una locura. Sé que es pésimo este capítulo pero no me aporreen. No he tenido mucha inspiración para esta historia últimamente aunque intento escribir de la mejor calidad. Si dejan en sus reviews recomendaciones no serán mal vistas.

Gracias a Kazeshini, kiume2060,Hota-Chan y Hiika por sus reviews.


End file.
